


Brainwashed Love

by tvvinktown



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hydra, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, angsty fluff, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvvinktown/pseuds/tvvinktown
Summary: You can't brainwash love out.Hydra learned that the hard way.





	Brainwashed Love

_ “You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” _ __   
  


_ “ I can do this all day.” _ __   
  


_ “Hey! Pick on someone your own size.” _ __   
__   
_ “Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.” _ __   
  


_ “ I had him on the ropes.” _

 

The Soldier stopped to gaze into every alleyway he passed always unsure of what he was looking for in the darkness and behind the dumpsters and trash cans. 

 

It was instinct, Hydra had learned. 

  
  


And you can not brainwash instincts out.

  
  


You can not brainwash  _ love _ out.

  
  


So no matter he hits he took. The stab wounds and the gunshots to his gut. The broken necks of soldiers who attempted to hurt that skinny blonde kid they brought in. 

 

He never knew why he had to peer down every alleyway or why his gut clenched when he saw a blonde head of hair in the crowds. 

 

All he knew was there was a picture of skinny blonde kid that fell from the red book now safely tucked away in the pocket of his uniform. 

 

All he knew was that he had to keep him safe.


End file.
